


Space Warts Episode I: The Ghost Asshole

by Doomed_pigeon420, pipsanthill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Humor, M/M, Minecraft, stan loona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomed_pigeon420/pseuds/Doomed_pigeon420, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsanthill/pseuds/pipsanthill
Summary: chromedyke: … maybe i Am straight after alljediscavenger: ok moodjediscavenger: what the fuck why is he like tht hes like the ginger twink of everyones dreamsjediscavenger: even lesbians want himlordbigtits: can both of u stop talkin abt my bf like tht





	1. the gay awakens

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!! this is ari and this is my first fic ever so feel free to comment any errors or typos!
> 
> lordbigtits: kylo  
> starkiller: hux  
> chromedyke: phasma  
> jediscavenger: rey  
> rebelscum: finn  
> wherearethehorses: rose  
> cockygaypilot: poe

super happy fun time + old people (8:40am) 

starkiller: Has anyone seen Ren.

jediscavenger: no?? not rlly lol i think he hitched a ride w poe

cockygaypilot: can confirm hes w me lol

cockygaypilot: hes prtty stoned tho lmao

lordbigtits: ure prty stond as well poeeeeeee

starkiller: Wait, who's driving.

starkiller: I swear to God if you two crash.

jediscavenger: who tf capitalizes the g in god 

rebelscum: my dad

wherearethehorses: my dad

wherearethehorses: your dad lol

jediscavenger: ok point taken

chromedyke: class is about to start where are you all

jediscavenger: at home

rebelscum: at reys

wherearethehorses: at reys :P

chromedyke: @lordbigtits @cockgaypilot

chromedyke: mr snokes here you fucks

lordbigtits: SGHIT

  
  


welcome to flavortown (9:32am) 

jediscavenger: god class is so boring

jediscavenger: evn mr calrissian cant make history any interesting

rebelscum: stfu im tryna listen ho

jediscavenger: fuck you

  
  


super happy fun time + old people (12:48pm) 

chromedyke: (sent an image)

chromedyke: … maybe i Am straight after all

jediscavenger: ok mood

jediscavenger: what the fuck why is he like tht hes like the ginger twink of everyones dreams

jediscavenger: even lesbians want him

lordbigtits: can both of u stop talkin abt my bf like tht

lordbigtits: u both kno hes here rite

jediscavenger: im not an idiot fuckface

chromedyke: yes i agree

chromedyke: also have you all heard about poe’s party

jediscavenger: HWAT

jediscavenger: @cockygaypilot

jediscavenger: YOURE HAVING A PARTY AND FORGOT TO TELL US??? BASTARD

cockygaypilot: in my defense yall were in class idiot so i couldnt tell yall bc yalls were busy

jediscavenger: ok true but STILL DUMBNUT U CPULD HAVE ATLEAST DROPPED A MESSAGE HERE IN THE GC KSKSF

cockygaypilot: wow bottom

jediscavenger: fuck you

jediscavenger: anyways what time is it even

cockygaypilot: around 7

jediscavenger: kk should we bring anything

cockygaypilot: booze, yourself thts it rlly

jediscavenger: k

wherearethehorses: are you sure you should be drinking :(

wherearethehorses: remember the last time u got drunk @ poes parties DD:

jediscavenger: ill be fine!! it wont b like last time i promise

wherearethehorses: ...fine

lordbigtits: wow gay

wherearethehorses: fuck you

jediscavenger: fuck u

  
  


super happy fun time + old people (7:35pm) 

rebelscum: whos already @ poes

chromedyke: me

chromedyke: shit there's a hot girl that just came in brb

rebelscum: anyone else????

jediscavenger: lol me and rose are here too lol

wherearethehorses: yeah

lordbigtits: me n hux r otw there lol

lordbigtits: weve got more beer

cockygaypilot: o shit sweet thx ky were almost kinda out

lordbigtits: yw u broke bitch

starkiller: Kylo get off your phone you're driving.

lordbigtits: wtf hux were literally right next to each other

cockygaypilot: lmao

cockygaypilot: pls drive faster tho were running out of booze

rebelscum: @lordbigtits

rebelscum: can u pick me up my mom wont let me go

rebelscum: tell her u both r gonna tutor me @ huxs

lordbigtits: ugh fine but u owe me

rebelscum: thnks dad <33

  
  


Phasma (2:48am) 

Hux: Phasma where are you.

Hux: Phasma.

Hux: Phasma?

Hux: Where are you?!

Hux: Phas?

  
  


super happy fun time + old people (2:55am) 

starkiller: Has anyone seen Phasma?

cockygaypilot: i saw her enter one of the rooms w some chick abt like hrs ago lol

starkiller: She hasn't been responding to any of my texts.

starkiller: I'm worried.

cockygaypilot: lol im sure shes fine lol

rebelscum: just saw her leave the house w someone earlier

starkiller: WHAT

starkiller: WHO WAS WITH HER

cockygaypilot: chill out hugs

cockygaypilot: who was w her bb

rebelscum: i didnt recognize them but it was a woman maybe?

rebelscum: didnt she mention some girl earlier??

jediscavenger: she did lol

jediscavenger: has anyone seen rose i lost her when i went to get us drinks

starkiller: She's with me.

jediscavenger: oh lol

jediscavenger: wher u at tho lmao

starkiller: Outside near the shed.

jediscavenger: kk

  
  


Hux (3:10am) 

Phasma: i’m ok arms

Phasma: i just went to unamo’s place 

Phasma: don’t worry about me hux just enjoy the party 

  
  


Hux (3:46am) 

Kylo: where tf r u 

Kylo: hux 

Kylo: huuxxxx 

Kylo: HUXXXX 

Hux: I just went to grab a drink you brat. 

Kylo: fuck u i was worried bc u disappeared all of a sudden idiot 

Kylo: has phas txted back yet 

Hux: Yes, she's with someone named Unamo 

Kylo: damn phas is gettin laid tonite lol 

Kylo: wish tht were me ngl 

Hux: Kylo we are literally dating. 

Kylo: yea but ur so busy lately :(((((((( 

Kylo: come fuck this ;) 

Hux: Thot. 

  
  


welcome to flavortown (4:18am) 

jediscavenger: can someone pick us up lol 

jediscavenger: there arent any buses here 

jediscavenger: rose is p smashed 

cockygaypilot: wait ill get an uber for the both of u 

jediscavenger: thnks poe xoxo 

rebelscum: fuck my moms gonna b real pissed at me 

jediscavenger: tell her u fell asleep at huxs lol 

rebelscum: oh yea 

rebelscum: can i crash @ ur place then rey 

jediscavenger: ye sure lol 

rebelscum: tnx rey owe u one 

jediscavenger: lol no prob idiot 


	2. the last homophobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lordbigtits: SOME1 FUCJIN HELP ME REY JSUT CAME INTO MY ROOM AND STARTED FUCJING GROWLING AT NE  
> lordbigtits: WHAT THEBFUCK?!1!!1!11!1!! SHEBJSUT FUCKING BIT ME  
> cockygaypilot: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> wherearethehorses: ??????????  
> rebelscum: reys finally embracing her furry side  
> rebelscum: im so proud of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats a good fanfic without a homestuck chapter? feel free to comment any errors or typos!
> 
> lordbigtits: kylo  
> starkiller: hux  
> chromedyke: phasma  
> jediscavenger: rey  
> rebelscum: finn  
> wherearethehorses: rose  
> cockygaypilot: poe

bdsm (bible discussion study meeting) (10:00am)

wherearethehorses: shouldnt we leave for school >:/

rebelscum: shut up nerd its saturday

rebelscum: my head feels like its been runover by a pickup truck

wherearethehorses: mood :’)

jediscavenger: both of you shut up im trying to sleep

rebelscum: suffer and die w us bitch

jediscavenger: fuck you

  
  


yes homos (10:39am)

cockygaypilot: anyone up lol

lordbigtits: no

cockygaypilot: youre literally using ur phone dumbass

lordbigtits: so?

lordbigtits: @chromedyke

lordbigtits: how was last night lol

chromedyke: amazing 

chromedyke: she was really good

lordbigtits: weird flex but ok

starkiller: Can all of you shut up.

lordbigtits: go back to sleep asshat

starkiller: My phone keeps pinging because of the GC.

lordbigtits: then mute it idiot

starkiller: Whatever.

  
  


super happy fun time + old people (11:03am)

lordbigtits: whats up homos

cockygaypilot: ew gay person

lordbigtits: homophobe

cockygaypilot: yes i am gay and homophobic

cockygaypilot: we exist

lordbigtits: anyone wanna read homestuck with me 

jediscavenger: ew homestuck gross

jediscavenger: yea im down

wherearethehorses: idk what tht is but im game!! ^^

rebelscum: what act are we starting in

lordbigtits: act 1 duh

rebelscum: ok im down

chromedyke: why are you all reading homestuck with kylo

chromedyke: without me

starkiller: Please tell me you all aren't about to read Homestuck again.

lordbigtits: you bet ur ass were reading hs again

lordbigtits: karkat

starkiller: Shut up Kylo you're more Karkat-core than me.

jediscavenger: thats true lol

lordbigtits: stfu rey

lordbigtits: @cockygaypilot 

lordbigtits: u in poe

cockygaypilot: yea wait let me grab my laptop

lordbigtits: aight

  
  


super happy fun time + old people (3:11pm)

jediscavenger: what the hell just happened

lordbigtits: lol

lordbigtits: now that we have read the entirety of homestuck ig theres also the epilogue

lordbigtits: although yalls gotta pick between meat or candy lol

cockygaypilot: lets do it

rebelscum: what

chromedyke: please no

chromedyke: i still havent recovered when jane tried to seduce jake

lordbigtits: NO SPOILERS!!!!! these babies havent even read the epilogue yet phasma stfu

chromedyke: i-

chromedyke: Fine

lordbigtits: ok kanaya

chromedyke: shut UP KYLO

lordbigtits: ok lol

lordbigtits: kanaya

\--chromedyke removed lordbigtits from the group--

cockygaypilot: good riddance

\--cockygaypilot added lordbigtits to the group--

lordbigtits: homophobes

  
  


super happy fun time (7:49pm)

rebelscum: WHY CANT THEY JUST LET JOHN BE HAPPY

rebelscum: LIKE WHAT THE FUCK DID MY BOY DO TO YOU HUSSIE

jediscavenger: hussie said fuck rosemary lives

chromedyke: i wanna pound him to the ground with my own fists

starkiller: Are we really still talking about Homestuck.

cockygaypilot: yes

starkiller: Goddammit.

lordbigtits: VRISKA. MARYAM-LALONDE.

wherearethehorses: YES!!!!!

wherearethehorses: i only read the candy route lol meat route who

lordbigtits: i read both lol

cockygaypilot: mood

starkiller: Same.

jediscavenger: yeah same lmao

rebelscum: i havent read candy yet

rebelscum: just starting now lmao brb

chromedyke: can we just talk about different stuff now

lordbigtits: does anyone wanna go to mickey ds w me lol been craving for some chicken nuggies

chromedyke: i'll go with you

rebelscum: same here i want some mickey ds

lordbigtits: alrite meet me @ my house then lmao

rebelscum: already omw

jediscavenger: wait for me lol i need to check up on my furbies

lordbigtits: what the fuck but ok

  
  


super happy fun time + old people (12:54am)

lordbigtits: SOME1 FUCJIN HELP ME REY JSUT CAME INTO MY ROOM AND STARTED FUCJING GROWLING AT NE

lordbigtits: WHAT THEBFUCK?!1!!1!11!1!! SHEBJSUT FUCKING BIT ME

cockygaypilot: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

wherearethehorses: ??????????

rebelscum: reys finally embracing her furry side

rebelscum: im so proud of her

lordbigtits: MY ARMS BLEEDING SO BAD SOMEONE CALL 911

starkiller: It's too late for this I swear to God.

starkiller: I'm going back to bed.

chromedyke: mood

  


\-------------

  


Kylo was panicking as his arm was bleeding profusely after Rey bit his arm.

“WHAT THE FUCK REY?!” he shouted, Rey only looking mildly miffed as she licked her teeth clean.

“It's not that bad you big baby” she shrugged and stood from where she was sitting, walked out of the room.

“Not bad?! It's bleeding you little shit!” he exclaimed, waving his arms around the blood from his wound dripping down into his duvet.  
He climbed off his bed and walked out his room to their bathroom and washes off the blood from his wound and grabbing the bandages from the medicine cabinet. He sprayed the antiseptic on his wound, wincing as it stinged. He wrapped his the bandages on his arm and left the bathroom to storm over to where Rey was currently staying at his house.

Upon hearing the door open, Rey threw her slipper at Kylo's head hitting him square in the forehead.

“What the hell was that for?!” he cried, rubbing his now sore forehead.

Rey glared at him and returned to typing away on her phone, a small smile breaking out on her face as she types.

Kylo scoffs at her and leaves her alone, besides this isn't the worst thing she's done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry you had to sit through that mess.. chapter 3 will be less chaotic lol thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments keep me going!!   
> follow my twitter to see updates!! (@rebelsyeojin)


	3. the rise of lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose: omfg i am So Gay ;///;  
> Finn: y dont u just tell her idiot  
> Rose: I JSUT CANT TELL HER LIKE THAT?!!?!?!?!  
> Rose: SHE PROLLY DOESNT EVEN FEEL THE SAME :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its wuh luh wuh hours bapeyy >:)) 
> 
> feel free to comment any errors or typos!

Rose (1:38pm)

Rey: hey rosie!! 

Rey: wanna help me bake this cake @ my house?? my dad isnt home dw lol 

Rey: he went somewhere w uncle han and uncle chewie 

Rey: idk when the hell he’ll b back but i bet he wont be back until like next week LMAO

Rose: yeah sure!! ^^ 

Rose: ill b there in a bit! paige will drive me :P

Rey: r u sure?? i can just pick u up

Rey: i dont wanna bother ur sister esp since shes prolly p busy 

Rose: nah its cool!!! :o shes not even that busy these days lol 

Rose: ill be there in a jiff ok!! dont sweat it >:)

Rey: alrite :D

\------------ 

Paige stopped the car in front of a small house in a little suburban street, a bunch of little children were playing across the street while their mothers watch.

Paige looks at Rose, who is looking a little impatient as she fiddles with her seatbelt and stares longingly at the house in front of them and knowing that Rey is inside waiting for her.

“You can go now, you know that right?” Paige teases her sister. Rose blushes and quickly unbuckles her seatbelt, she fumbles for a minute and finally gets released from the seatbelt. Paige chuckles at her sister's antics and nudges her towards the car door.

“Go.” “Your girlfriend's waiting for you” Paige tells her sister, Rose sputters and blushes.

“SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND PAIGE!” she shouts, flustered. Paige chuckles and reaches to the other side of the car to open the car door for her sister.

“Just go already you moron, I'll pick you up at 6” Rose smiles and gets out of the car, shutting the door behind her. She waves goodbye to her sister and walks up to the front door.

Immediately Rey swings the door open and ushers Rose inside. Rey smiling brightly at Rose as she enters.

“So! Are you excited?!” “This is going to be so much fun!” Rey exclaimed as she practically bounced over to the kitchen. Rose shucks off her shoes by the front door and pads over to the kitchen with Rey.

“So what cake are you baking?” she asks. Rey flashes her a bright smile.

“Chocolate!” Rose rolls her eyes, of course it was chocolate as Rey had a huge sweet tooth.  
They proceeded to grab all the things that they would need and set it down on the kitchen counter. 

“Ok so we need 4 eggs and 2 cups of milk” Rose says as she reads the directions on the back of the box of cake mix.

“Got it!” Rey says and pours the ingredients in one bowl,secretly glancing at Rose as she tells Rey the next step.

“Ok now add the cake mix and mix it until its a nice batter” Rey pours in the cake mix and grab the hand mixer and switches it on and starts mixing their cake batter.

Rey stops mixing the cake batter as Rose prepares the cake pan. Then Rey sets the hand mixer down and pours the batter in the cake pan. They smile at their almost finished product as they put it in the oven. Rose looks at Rey as she closes the oven door.

“So what now?” she asks her. 

“Now we wait!” Rey grins taking Rose's hand and drags her to the living room. 

They plop down onto the couch and Rey switches on the TV. She finds the right channel before she slumps back into the couch cushions, her eyes getting a little bit heavy as she watches the show before her. Rey finally falling asleep as she succumbs to her sleepiness. 

Rose looks up from her phone when she hears Rey softly snoring away beside her, she grabs the remote and turns off the TV. She glances at Rey and smiles, taking in the sight before her.

The warm glow of the afternoon sun outside shone into the living room, the patch of sunlight that hit the couch made Rey's hair glow into a light golden brown. She brushes off the few strands of hair that fall into Rey’s face. Rose sighs and leans back into the cushions and pull out her phone

\------------

Finn (5:45pm)

Rose: omfg i am So Gay ;///;

Finn: y dont u just tell her idiot

Rose: I JSUT CANT TELL HER LIKE THAT?!!?!?!?!

Rose: SHE PROLLY DOESNT EVEN FEEL THE SAME :’)

Finn: ur overreacting im sure she does

Rose: im p sure she likes phasma… :’))

Finn: eye-

Finn: u dumbass

  
  


Poe (5:50pm)

Finn: how do i make two idiots realize that both of them like each other

Poe: is this abt rey and rose

Finn: ye

Poe: ok mood lol

Poe: just let them be im p sure in time both will stop pinning for each other and finally realize tht they both like each other lol

Finn: hmm i guess ur right 

Finn: it bttr be soon bc im abt to lose my shit and shove lock both of them in the janitors closet until they confess to each other

Poe: lmao same

\------------

Rose bites back a groan and glares at her phone, she glances over to Rey. Her peaceful sleeping face puts her a bit at ease as she shuts off her phone.

The oven dinged and Rose looked over at Rey and gently woke her up.

“Wake up the cake's ready” Rose murmurs as she gently shakes Rey's shoulder.

“Five more minutes” Rey mumbles. Rose chuckles and tries to wake her up again.

“But the cakes ready” Rose says, Rey blinks and stretches then gets up from the couch. She smooths out her clothes and smiles at Rose.

“Well come on then! let's see if the cake's really cooked” Rey says then grabs Rose's arm and drags her to the kitchen. 

Rey takes a pack of toothpicks and grabs one and walks to the oven.

“Shouldn't you grab an oven mitte-” Rose gets cut off as Rey opens the oven and grabs the cake pan with her bare hands.

 _‘Oh my god I love her’_ Rose thinks as Rey drops the cake pan in front of her.

Rey sticks the toothpick in the cake, then pulls it out. It comes out clean. Rey beams and chucks the toothpick into the bin and grabs a plate and what seems to be a tub of chocolate icing and places them on the counter. Rose releases the cake from it's pan and sets it down on the plate.

“Don't go overboard with the frosting!” Rose says when Rey scoops a ton of frosting from the tub onto the plate.

“But-” Rey gets cuts off as Rose grabs the spatula from her.

“No buts! I'm not eating diabetes in cake form with you” Rose says as Rey glares at Rose.

“Fine! I won't go overboard on the frosting but can I be the one that puts it down please?” She begs putting on her best puppy eyes.

The corner of Rose's mouth twitches as she tries to keep her mouth into a stern line. 

“Fine” She sighs, her stern look melting into a fond smile as Rey frosts the cake.

They finish frosting the cake. And take a moment to admire their hard work. Rey slices a piece for them both, and grabs them both a fork. They eat the slice of cake in comfortable silence, glancing once again at each other then immediately looking away when they meet each other’s eyes.

“Hey you’ve got a little something stuck on lip” Rey says. 

Before Rose could react, Rey grabs her by the chin and slowly brings her lips to hers leaving Rose an ample amount of time to move her head away. Rose leans forward and kisses her.

Their lips meet in a sweet chaste kiss, Rey's hand moves from her chin to the back of her neck and pulls her closer.

They pull back and look into each other's for a moment, until Rey sputters and immediately starts apologizing.

“I'M SO SO SORRY I'M SURE YOU DON'T EVEN FEEL THE SAME AND YOU CAN SLAP ME NOW IF YOU WANT TO I WOULDN’T PUT AGAINST YOU IF YOU DO BECA-” Rey gets interrupted by Rose kissing her again.

“I like you too, idiot” Rose says, and Rey stares at her for a second before replying.

“As a friend?” Rey winces as her voice cracks, before Rose flicks her forehead.

“No you idiot!” She exclaims smiling, they beam at each other before a loud beep outside interrupts them. Rose looks at the time and sighs.

“That's my sister” Rose sighs and stands from her stool. Rey grabs her hand and presses it to her mouth.

“I'll see you tomorrow?” She says. “Of course you will idiot we have class” Rose jests before stepping forward to kiss Rey's cheek.

Rose walks to the front door, smiling as she puts on her shoes. She walks out the door and shuts it softly, and walks to her sister's car.

Rose gets in and Paige gives her sister a look. Rose ignores her and pulls out her phone and opens the messaging app.

\------------

Rey (6:48pm)

Rose: <3 <3 

Rey: <3

  
  


Finn (6:50pm)

Rose: ok so maybe you were right

Finn: ??????

Finn: right abt what???

Finn: rose???

Finn: ROSE?????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! thanks for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos keep me going!!!!  
> follow my twitter to see updates!! (@rebelsyeojin)


	4. stan loona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lordbigtits: (sent a video)  
> lordbigtits: look at these losers dancing to loona  
> lordbigtits: OH MY GOD HUX JUST CAME IN AND STARTED DANCING WITH THEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment any errors or typos!
> 
> lordbigtits: kylo  
> starkiller: hux  
> chromedyke: phasma  
> jediscavenger: rey  
> rebelscum: finn  
> wherearethehorses: rose  
> cockygaypilot: poe  
> bombsaway: paige  
> jaamsbackpack: mitaka

super happy fun time + old people (9:30am)

chromedyke: [(sent a video)](https://youtu.be/BVVfMFS3mgc)

chromedyke: GUYS LOOK AT THIS VIDEO OF HUX DANCING TO HEART ATTACK

wherearethehorses: WAIT HUX STANS LOONA??????

wherearethehorses: @starkiller

wherearethehorses: DAD EXPLAIN

starkiller: WHAT THE HELL PHASMA

chromedyke: i suddenly dont exist

\----chromedyke left the group----

starkiller: GET BACK HERE BITCH IM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU

\----starkiller added chromedyke to the group----

lordbigtits: LMAO

lordbigtits: point and laugh at the twink whos a loona stan

starkiller: Shut the fuck up Kylo you're an orbit too.

lordbigtits: uhm no im not

jediscavenger: [(sent a video)](https://youtu.be/VBbeuXW8Nko)

jediscavenger: yes he is

lordbigtits: WHAT THE FUCK REY

lordbigtits: WHEN DID U FUVKING FILM THAT???!?!!???

jediscavenger: like last week lol

rebelscum: LOVE CHERRY MOTION

rebelscum: i didnt think kylo would be a choerry bias lol

jediscavenger: hes not lol his bias is olivia

rebelscum: oh lol makes sense

cockygaypilot: why has this gc turned into a kpop gc

cockygaypilot: also ouch my ears

lordbigtits: ill have u know tht my voice is majestic

wherearethehorses: yea keep telling yourself that

lordbigtits: blocked and reported

jediscavenger: stop bullying my girlfriend asshole

lordbigtits: whoa when the fuck did that happen

jediscavenger: uhhhhhh

starkiller: Yes I'd like to know as well.

jediscavenger: UHHHHHHHHH

 

Rose (10:28am)

Hux: Rose.

Rose: uhhhhhh it was yesterday i was at reys

Rose: we baked a cake

Rose: then she kissed me ;///;

Hux: Congratulations.

Rose: thx dad :’)) <33

Hux: <3

 

Rey (10:42am)

Kylo: so u and rose huh

Rey: yep

Kylo: congrats ig lol

Kylo: shes a good match for u

Rey: i know

Kylo: just know im happy for u

Rey: ik

Rey: thanks ky

Kylo: yw gremlin

 

welcome to flavortown (1:30pm)

cockygaypilot: anyone up for like a party tonight lol

cockygaypilot: like just us lol

cockygaypilot: phasma and the 2 assholes can come if they want to

rebelscum: im down

jediscavenger: same here

wherearethehorses: sorry ive got this project i gotta work on tonight :(

jediscavenger: u want me to help u bb

wherearethehorses: nah its ok! ive got it covered ^^

rebelscum: putangina ang sweet niyo

jediscavenger: i dont understand what the fuck you just said but fuck you too bitch

rebelscum: ina mo rin gago

rebelscum: wait my moms calling me brb

 

yes homos (12:33pm)

cockygaypilot: does john wick know i love him

lordbigtits: he isnt real dumbfuck now shut up im trying to pay attention to ms.holdo i need to not fuck up math this semester

cockygaypilot: uhm fuck you

cockygaypilot: why dont u just get ur boyfriend to tutor you what?????

cockygaypilot: arms is like the smartest student in this gc and in the school like????? plus hes ur boyfriend too lmao

lordbigtits: i just wanna try and understand this lesson w/o anyone helping me

lordbigtits: plus armie is rlly busy with alot of stuff lately i dont wanna bother him w me just needing tutoring lol

chromedyke: ky you do know tidge wouldn't really mind right

chromedyke: he's your boyfriend and he loves you

chromedyke: he always has time for you lol

 

Hux (2:14pm)

Mitaka: can u pls tell poe & finn to stop making out in the janitors closet

Hux: Why don't you tell Finn yourself you do have his number.

Mitaka: ye but like hes ur friend

Hux: Fine, I'll see what I can do.

Mitaka: thx huxie

 

Poe (2:29pm)

Hux: Dopheld told me to tell you to stop making out with Finn in the Janitor's Closet.

Poe: tell him no

Poe: jk jk we will lol dw abt it

 

super happy fun time (3:55pm)

jediscaveger: (sent a photo)

jediscavenger: gUESS WHO I CAUGHT SUCKING DICK IN THE JANITORS CLOSET

lordbigtits: REY JAZZ ISOBEL SKYWALKER DELETE THIS IMMEDIATELY

jediscavenger: fuckin MAKE ME

lordbigtits: ill fucking tell uncle luke abt the fuckin raccoon cult you keep in your shed

jediscavenger: FUCK

jediscavenger: FINE U WIN

jediscavenger: HAVE MERCY ON THEM REY JR AND THE OTHERS HAVE NOWHERE TO GO

rebelscum: rey jr?????????? the fuck??????

jediscavenger: i said what i said bitch

wherearethehorses: someone please take those goddamn raccoons away from rey please ;_;

wherearethehorses: i cant even fathom how many times she almost got rabies from them -_-

jediscavenger: BABEEEEE :’((((

jediscavenger: BUT THEYRE MY KIDSSS

jediscavenger: THEYRE O U R KIDSS :’’((((((

wherearethehorses: ik but you cant keep 4 feral raccoons and a possum in dog costumes in ur shed forever rey :(

rebelscum: WAIT SHE HAS THEM IN LITTLE COSTUMES?!???? THATS EVEM BE T TE R

jediscavenger: theyre my kids i just cant leave them naked????

lordbigtits: theyre wild animals rey not human children

jediscavenger: sorry i dont speak stupid what does that message say

lordbigtits: im gonna strangle u in ur sleep bitch

jediscavenger: love u too asshole xoxo

 

Hux (4:33pm)

Paige: Heard you got caught sucking dick in the janitors closet

Hux: Please don't remind me.

Hux: Rey and Rose will spend the rest of their life reminding me about that now.

Paige: I offer u my condolences lol

Paige: How are those two btw

Hux: Sickeningly sweet.

Paige: Rosies making this like thing for her in mr solos garage for her bday

Hux: So I've noticed.

Hux: She's making her a staff isn't she.

Paige: Yup lmao

Paige: Theyre so whipped for each other lmao its so cute

Paige: But that skywalker girl better not hurt my little sister or shes gonna catch these hands

Hux: Rey's a good kid, I'm pretty sure she won't.

Paige: Lets just wait n see yea?

Hux: Yeah.

 

come on and slam and welcome to the jam (5:33pm)

lordbigtits: (sent a video)

lordbigtits: look at these losers dancing to loona

lordbigtits: OH MY GOD HUX JUST CAME IN AND STARTED DANCING WITH THEM

lordbigtits: [(sent a video)](https://youtu.be/tIWpr3tHzII)

bombsaway: OH WIG??????

bombsaway: What the hell i didnt know hux cpuld even dance

lordbigtits: OH HE DOES

lordbigtits: DOPH JUST CAME IN HES DANCING NOW AS WELL

bombsaway: LOONA IS A DISEASE

lordbigtits: [(sent a video)](https://youtu.be/s7kxoMYg3l8)

lordbigtits: these crackheads wont stop

cockygaypilot: does anyone wanna play mc with me

jaamsbackpack: on pc??

cockygaypilot: yea lmao where else

lordbigtits: count me in

bombsaway: Im frEE FINALLY

bombsaway: Also wait for me i wanna play too

cockygaypilot: aight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long ^^; hope you all liked this chapter!! next chap will just b poe, kylo, mitaka and paige playing minecraft and dunking on kylo LMAO also if someone recognizes where mitakas username is from i owe you 100 bucks
> 
> comments and kudos keep me going!!  
> follow my twitter to see updates!! (@reysyeojins)


	5. miku created minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starkiller: Where the fuck are you all.  
> starkiller: I'm about to be obliterated by a Ghast.  
> starkiller: Help please.  
> jaamsbackpack: fuckin rip i think they fell asleep damnit  
> jaamsbackpack: im too far fro ur nether portal srry  
> starkiller: Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment any errors or typos!
> 
> lordbigtits: kylo  
> starkiller: hux  
> jediscavenger: rey  
> rebelscum: finn  
> cockygaypilot: poe  
> bombsaway: paige  
> jaamsbackpack: mitaka

come on and slam and welcome to the jam (7:05pm)

lordbigtits: WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES SPAWNED A CREEPER IN MY HOUSE IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL

cockygaypilot: it wasnt me??

lordbigtits: WELL IT WAS FUCKEN ONE OF YOUS

lordbigtits: DISGOUSTANG

bombsaway: If u ask me tho i think it was mitaka lol

jaamsbackpack: yea lmao it was me

lordbigtits: mitaka you better sleep w one eye open tonight bc IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU 

jaamsbackpack: lmao bitch try me i know wjere u keep all fuckin ur diamonds and i Will not hesitate to steal them fucker

lordbigtits: FUCK YOU

starkiller: Are you all seriously playing Minecraft.

starkiller: Without me.

lordbigtits: BABE

lordbigtits: HELP ME OUT HERE JOIN THE SERVER

starkiller: Okay wait.

rebelscum: I HEARD YALLS WERE PLAYING MINECRAFTTTTTTTTT!!!?!!!?!!!!!!!!!??!?????!!!!!!

jaamsbackpack: JOIN US

cockygaypilot: FINN JOIN THE SERVER

cockygaypilot: (sent an image)

cockygaypilot: can we get an F in the chat for kylos house

bombsaway: F

rebelscum: F

jaamsbackpack: F

starkiller: F

lordbigtits: i hate this fucking household

  


come on and slam and welcome to the jam (8:10pm)

jediscavenger: i jsut woke up from me nap 

jediscavenger: LMAO POINT AND LAUGH AT THE IDIOT WHO COULDNT KILL THE CREEPER BEFORE IT EXPLODED

lordbigtits: shut UP REY

jediscavenger: no.

jaamsbackpack: KYLO STOP TEXTING ON THE GC AND HELP ME IM BEING ATTACKED BY ZOMBIES AND MY SWORD BROKE HELP

lordbigtits: (sent an image)

cockygaypilot: LMAO RIP MITAKA

lordbigtits: thats for exploding my house fucker

jaamsbackpack: SOMEONE PL E AS E GRAB MY ITEMS PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE

cockygaypilot: dw lol hux already did tht

cockygaypilot: altho idk if he'll give em back LMAOOOO

jaamsbackpack: FUCKKKK

  


Hux (8:33pm)

Mitaka: huUUXX COME ONNN GIVE ME MY STUFF BACKKK

Hux: Five diamonds and I'll give them back

Mitaka: BITCH I DONT HAVE 5 DIAMONDS BC Y OU HAVE MINE U FUCKER

Hux: Then perish then.

Mitaka: UGH FINE WAIT THEN ILL STEAL SOME FROM KYLO

Hux: :)

  


come on and slam and welcome to the jam (12:18am)

lordbigtits: pETITION TO PARDON MITAKA

lordbigtits: PARDON HIM FROM LIFE.

jaamsbackpack: lmao fuck u too 

jediscavenger: can u both shut UP im tryna fucking SLEEP

lordbigtits: just fuckin mute the gc

jediscavenger: hnhggggg fInneee

lordbigtits: MITAKA GIVE MY DIAMONDS BACK 

jaamsbackpack: suck my balls bitch im not giving those back i had to get my shit back from hux

lordbigtits: @starkiller

lordbigtits: bbbAAAAABBBBBEEEEEE

starkiller: Don't worry I'll leave them in your chest

lordbigtits: EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

lordbigtits: THANKS BABE

starkiller: You're welcome brat.

  


come on and slam and welcome to the jam (1:20am)

starkiller: Where the fuck are you all.

starkiller: I'm about to be obliterated by a Ghast.

starkiller: Help please.

jaamsbackpack: fuckin rip i think they fell asleep damnit

jaamsbackpack: im too far fro ur nether portal srry

starkiller: Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO. OK SO IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SCHOOL JUST STARTED FOR ME HERE IN THE PHIL AND IVE BEEN INCREDIBLY BUSY SO HAVE THIS SHORT CHAPTER :,) BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT!!!! 
> 
> comments and kudos keep me going!!  
> follow my twitter to see updates!! (@rebelsyeojin)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos keep me going!! 
> 
> follow my twitter to see updates!! (@reysyeojins)
> 
> edit (8-5-19): i changed my twitter handle uwu


End file.
